


三十题挑战

by zhmoonlit



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhmoonlit/pseuds/zhmoonlit
Summary: 一方死亡30题。





	1. Chapter 1

1、遗物  
自戴上的那天起从未有一刻离身的银质十字架随着它紧贴着的胸膛一起渐渐变得冰凉。  
一双手将它摘了下来，随后它又被另一个人戴在了脖子上，垂在贴近心口的位置。

 

2、未寄出的信/未发出的短信  
他的膝上放着一本B6开本的书，书本大约三分之一的位置夹着一张纸，露出的一角泛黄发旧，看得出已经很是有些年头了。  
一时心血来潮，时隔几十年之后他再一次翻开这本经济学理论，却意外发现了一张不知多久以前被夹在书页间的便笺。  
上面没有注明是写给谁的，当然，同样没有署名——事实上也不需要。  
字迹有些潦草，乍一看颇有些圆圈套圆圈的意识流画风，只是这字迹他在过去已看了几十年，决计没有认错的可能，它们毋庸置疑出自他这一生最亲近的友人之手。

_这是我们第一次见面时你正捧在手里看的书，我不知道你会不会有看到这张纸的一天。如果你看到了，那么拿着它来问我那个问题——你知道是哪个——我保证会诚实地告诉你答案。_

右手边矮桌上放着的红茶正冒着袅袅热气，细瓷的杯壁上装饰着精心绘制的龙沙宝石，淡粉的色泽衬着细腻的象牙白瓷身更显娇柔纤弱。  
他在写下这张便笺的那个人离世三年之后的今天找到了它，他的视线落在虚空中的某处，脸上是全然不知所措的茫然表情。

 

3、猛然间感到不安  
他踮起脚去够放在书架上层的小说，折叠齐整的袖口却突然散了开来。  
房间里正在播放的音乐让他没能立刻意识到原因，直到收回手，他才发现是今天佩戴的袖链莫名其妙的从当中整个断了开来，而这是他第一次使用这件礼物。  
一阵不安猛然袭上心头。

 

4、渐渐冰冷的温度  
每当天气开始转凉，他总是喜欢将自己年长爱人的手拢在双手之间，用自己的体温去温暖爱人略有些冰凉的手掌。  
如今爱人的手依旧握在他的掌心，唯一的区别只是，他再无法令它温热分毫。

 

5、固定时间一月一次的看望  
每月固定的某一天，他都会去看望他。  
当然不是去墓地，除了下葬的那一天，他再没去过那个地方。  
这个日子曾是独属于他们两人的纪念日，在他过世的两年之后，这一天再次成为了另一种意义上的纪念日。  
每月的这一天，他都会独自一人度过，朋友和下属们都默契地不会来打扰他。  
只是现在这点要求越来越难实现了，对此他多少觉得有些困扰，却也无法为此真正地责备自己的属下。  
毕竟他的年纪放在那里，他们只是尽忠职守，想要确保他的健康以及安全罢了。  
在经过几次争执之后，他们彼此做出了妥协，护卫们不再寸步不离，作为交换他得学着习惯每十分钟一次的"打扰"。  
在这一天，他会一个人呆在他们俩人曾经的卧室里——他一个人之后就不再睡那儿了。  
一边喝茶，一边读些书刊或者报纸，念出声来的那种读。  
当然，他知道那个人听不见，他从不相信这个世界上存在鬼魂之类的东西，死了就是死了，就是哪里都不在了。他念出声来只是因为……  
只是因为他总是不能令自己停止想象。  
明知这样的举动既无意义又荒唐透顶，他却依然无法制止自己在每一年的这一天独自回到他们共同的卧室，坐在落地窗边的沙发上，徒劳地在幻想的世界里描绘着昔日的画面。  
他坐在沙发上，他的爱人依然是年轻时的容貌，淡金色的头发在阳光下闪闪发亮，倚在他的肩上昏昏欲睡，听他念书，有时候是诗集，而他们中没人在乎念的究竟是什么。

 

6、曾经丢失现在又找回的共同品  
在储物柜最顶层的角落里放置着一个积了厚厚一层灰的塑料盒子，里面的东西被塑料气泡垫仔细地包裹起来。  
他打开盒子拆开包装物，意外于再一次见到它——一个已有些磨损的旧保温杯。  
手指摩挲着金属光滑冰冷的表面，他从没期待过能再次见到它。  
当年他很肯定自己在匆忙赴任的时候确然是将它随身带来了莫斯科，只是历经几次居所的搬迁之后他就没能再找到它，他一直以为是自己不小心遗失了，没成想这次对于主屋的彻底整理让他在杂物室意外找到了它。  
当他们还在列宁格勒的时候，他常常学校市府两头跑，喜欢喝热茶的他总会随身带一个保温瓶，但又总是丢三落四的不是前天把瓶子落在了学校就是今天忘在了办公室。  
那时的他只是一名普通顾问，不好意思总是麻烦工作人员特意给他准备热茶。  
况且每次留在办公室的时间长短都不一定，有时候喝不上一口水又得离开，特地为他做的准备就又全浪费了。  
那个时候还是他上司的爱人最后实在看不下去，给他重新买了一个保温杯专门放在市府办公室。  
不是放在他的办公室，而是放在自己的办公室里。  
从那以后，每次他从学校赶回市府的时候总能在爱人的办公室里找到一个已经灌满了热茶的保温杯，用的是他最喜爱的一中茶叶。  
可惜如今杯子失而复得，会给他留那口热茶的人却哪里都找不见了。

 

7、葬礼  
见Chapter2

 

8、突如其来的眼泪  
见Chapter2

 

9、触碰不到的你  
一声轻微的碰撞声，他倾注所有去深爱的那个人宛如陷入沉睡般平静的面容彻底消失在了他的视野里，映入他眼里的只剩下一片纯然深沉的黑。  
那双灰得透明的眼睛专注地凝视着他，慢慢柔和了平日冷硬的线条，直至愉悦得笑弯了眉眼的画面恍似发生在昨日，似乎只要一伸手，他就能碰触到爱人眼角微笑的纹路。  
然而此刻，不过寸许的木板划出的却是生与死之间永远无法跨越的鸿沟，自此以后，他再也无法触碰到他唯一的爱人。

 

10、从别人那里得到你的死讯  
他们俩已经很久没见过面了。  
自从彻底退出政坛，他不再需要为了宣传造势的效果而勉强自己去见他，也不必再费心去经营那个已经维持了几十年的假象。  
几乎没人知道前总统前总理志同道合、相处默契不过是个一再重复、欺骗了世人也险些连他自己都信以为真的谎言，就算是他们俩人身边的那些工作人员和亲朋近友也鲜少有人知道这一点。  
他们的关系始终维持着微妙的平衡，外表看似热切，内在的实质却冰冷淡漠。  
他们注视着对方微笑、互相拥抱、为对方仗义执言、共度假期周末、彼此嘘寒问暖，他们是伪装的大师，这世间没人能与他们匹敌。  
他从没问过那个人究竟是怎么想的，如今这么多年过去，他已经太累了，也厌倦了。  
厌倦了猜测、厌倦了试探、厌倦了患得患失。  
他不再尝试去接近对方，即使他曾经那么渴望去靠近那个人，哪怕是一点点的距离也好。  
就在昨天，他收到了关于那个人的最新消息，一封病危通知。  
将通知交给他的下属询问了是否需要立刻安排专机，而他摇头拒绝了。  
他们以为他是拒绝接受现实，害怕去了就会让最坏的结果成了真。  
殊不知他是不知道该以何种身份前往，若是去了，万一见面又要说些什么，他不想再说那些违心的话了。  
他们都已不再年轻，那个人还比他年长十三岁，剩下的时间已经不多了，而他甚至不知道是否应该最后一次遵从内心最初的、也是最真实的欲望，去问一问，问一问那个人是否曾经爱过他？  
即使只是一点点的喜欢也好。  
书房的门被敲响了，推门进来的秘书告诉他前总统在五分钟之前去世了。  
秘书望着他的眼神里藏着悲伤关切，以及一丝微不可查的怜悯，他却慢慢弯起嘴角，露出了一个微笑。  
他的笑容空洞茫然，里面没有丝毫情绪。  
那个人已经淡然地转身离开，而他将留在这里，困在一个再不会有答案的谜题里不得解脱。

 

11、空旷的房间  
风景优美的装饰画、舒适的摇椅、塞满各色书籍的书架……屋里的陈设分毫未动，然而仅仅是少了一个人，一切都不一样了。  
不再是温馨的家，只是一幢房子而已。

 

12、如果我忘记了你  
见Chapter2

 

13、亲吻你的照片  
“我爱你。”  
如同过去的千百次那样，他低声呢喃着低下头，将嘴唇重叠上相片中爱人带着温柔笑意的蓝眼睛。

 

14、等待七日的梦境  
晨曦从厚重的窗帘中泄露出一线微光，他大睁着眼睛瞪着天花板，眼神一片空茫。  
他年长的爱人畏寒，总是在熟睡后无意识地偎贴在他怀里，如今他的身侧再没有熟悉的温度，没有熟悉的体重将床铺压成微微下陷的形状。  
他躺在曾经属于他们俩人——如今却仅属于他一个人——的床上，依旧习惯性地睡在床的左侧，动作拘谨得像是被捆绑拘束在刑具上的囚徒，甚至不敢挪动身体换个姿势。  
身侧空出的半边床铺冰冷空寂。  
他宁愿像鸵鸟一样欺骗自己，好像只要他拒绝承认，所有的一切就不会成为真实。  
在久远过去的曾经，他听说过一个传言，在第七日的午夜，亡者的魂魄会从幽冥之境归来，看望生前所爱的人。  
这是那个人离开的第八天清晨。  
七日已过，而他昨夜的梦境一片黑沉，无星月亦无光影。

 

15、相似的面孔  
与他擦肩而过的少年行色匆匆，俩人交错的瞬间他恍似了最爱的那个人年轻时的面庞，相似的眉眼与轮廓，同样金色的发与冰蓝的眼。  
微微低下头，他没有停下脚步，更不曾试图叫住那个少年。  
或许这是上天对他的恶作剧，在用一场意外残酷地从他的身边夺去了他所爱的人以后又让自己于如织人潮中偏巧与那样一张面孔偶遇。  
爱情于他而言是生活中最重要的，只是他终究没能将自己的爱情抓在手中。

 

16、假装你从未离开  
凉爽的夜风从打开的窗户吹进来，桌上的台灯散发着温柔的暖黄色光芒，他从抽屉里拿出纸笔，戴上眼镜。  
笔尖落在纸上发出细微的声响，黑色的墨迹在纸上晕染开来，干净流畅的笔迹渐渐将纸张填满。  
没有犹豫或是停顿，他一气呵成地写完了整整三页纸，然后写好的信被装进信封，用火漆封口。  
盯着封好的信封——那上面既没有地址也没有收件人，一片空白——他的表情渐渐空茫，独坐的身影在深夜孤灯之下看起来前所未有的寂寞茫然。  
每周的一封信，记录着这一周里发生的一些日常琐事、一些听到的趣闻，其余的便俱是满满的爱意与思念。  
明知那个人已经永远地离开，不可能收到他的信，他却无法令自己停止这愚蠢的行为——假装那个人还能读到他的信，假装自己还能看见那双浅灰蓝色的眼睛里因为自己直白的爱语流露出的温柔笑意。

 

17、深刻在记忆中的画面/忘不掉你死去的那一刻  
他的嘴微微张开，像是还有什么未尽的话语。  
然而生命的色彩已从他的脸上褪去了，时光凝固在了这个瞬间。  
德米特里凑过去，他听见的唯有寂静。

 

18、永远不会原谅你  
“如果你抛下我，我永远不会原谅你。”  
“我也爱你，季玛。”

 

19、如果可以重来一次  
“后悔踏入这样的世界吗？这个声色犬马的名利场。”  
“哪怕给我一百次重新来过的机会，每一次我都会选择站在你的身边。”

 

20、刻着对方名字的戒指/在身上纹对方的名字  
曾经刀凿斧劈般深刻在男人脸上的冷硬线条渐渐被时间岁月所柔和，此时他一个人坐在幽静的庭院里，面前的桌子上放着一本摊开的小说，书页被飞吹动着发出刷刷的声响，翻过了一页又一页，男人对此视若无睹，只是捧着手里的红茶杯望着前方，眼神却并没有焦点。  
他右手的无名指上佩戴着一个金色的指环，从并不光亮的表面能看出是有点年头的旧物了，戒指内侧刻着一串字母，“Д.А. МЕДВЕДЕВ”，字迹很浅，即使将戒指褪下来也不一定能够看清，然而它们是确然存在于那里的，不在乎究竟是否有人能看见。  
如同他们的爱情。  
他的脖子上挂着一条链子，上面串着另一枚戒指，靠近戒缘的地方有几点暗褐色的污渍，像是血液干涩后留下的痕迹，在它的里侧同样刻着一串字母，“ В.В. ПУТИН”。

 

21、改不掉的习惯  
“今天早餐配茶，还是牛奶？”  
没人回答他。

 

22、模仿对方生活  
他成了和他一样的连轴转总统。  
过去的他会打电话给助理们，让他们监督他休息。  
没人会给他的助理打电话。

 

23、最后的通话  
“我爱你。”  
“我一直都知道，瓦洛佳，我也爱你。”  
“后悔吗？”  
“从来没有。”  
“我很抱歉，季玛……”  
抱歉不能再陪伴在你身边，抱歉这一生属于我们两人自己的时间是那么那么少。

 

24、代替你完成未完成的事  
“国家的生产总值实现了……”  
他站在主席台上发表国情咨文，代替他看着他们的祖国蒸蒸日上。

 

25、为了你活下去  
今夜是他孤身度过的第一个圣诞夜，也是那个人离开的第七个月又二十一天。  
自那日过后，时间依然向前奔流不休，春夏秋冬，万物恒常。  
于他而言，世界却在那双冰蓝色眼睛永远阖上的瞬间便已分崩离析。  
在那个刹那，所有一切皆消隐不见，只余他孑然一身，站在万古洪荒的尽头，无法感受到一丝一毫的悲伤苦痛。  
将他牢牢捕获是前所未有的茫然无措，像是毫无预兆一夜暴涨的滔滔洪水，迅疾如奔马，裹挟着无可抵挡的天地之威顷刻间就将他淹没至顶。  
当最后一点余温自他的指尖消逝，世界在顷刻间粉碎如尘，斑斓色彩自他眼里潮水般褪去不见，而他也在同一时刻无比清醒的意识到，自此以后，直到迎来属于他自己的终结，欢歌笑语也好，幸福快乐也罢，与他的人生轨迹再不会有任何交集。  
支撑着他的只剩下一句诺言——为了你，我会活下去。

 

26、梦中呼唤你的名字  
木柴发出噼里啪啦的燃烧声，温暖的火光照亮了室内，一位头发被岁月染成霜色的老者正靠坐在躺椅上打着盹，一条厚实的毛毯盖在他的腿上。  
壁炉上放着六、七个相框，里面的相片都是两个男人的合影，横跨了从年轻到年老的各个阶段。  
其中一张泛黄得最厉害的照片里是两个处于风华正茂年纪的男人，金色头发的那个表情有些别扭，棕发的那个则笑得见牙不见眼，那快乐从他的眼角眉梢漫出来，隔着镜头和岁月依然能让所有看见的人感受到他的喜悦。  
“瓦洛佳……”  
老者喃喃了一句什么，他的手指微微颤动了一下，似乎是想抓住什么，但很快，那细微的动作停止了，他又沉入了睡梦的怀抱。  
房间里重新恢复了安静。

 

27、看着你从我面前死去  
弯下腰，他小心翼翼地伸手贴上对方苍白消瘦的脸颊，掌心所感受到的温度扼住了他的呼吸，像是有一只无形的手撕扯着他的心，痛得他眼前一片模糊。  
他想紧紧抓住爱人的手——如同过去千万次那样——让他除了留在他身边之外哪儿也去不了。  
然而此刻，他不能，他不敢。  
那双手现在被各色医疗导线占据着，令他无处着手。  
淡青色的血管在毫无血色的皮肤下清晰可见，深色的淤青盘踞在手背上。  
他知道，在被衣袖覆盖的手臂上遍布着更多狰狞的痕迹，延续着他所爱之人生命的手段也在同时不断地伤害着他的身体。  
他想起了主治医师的诊断结论，他已看过太多遍，以至于闭上眼睛都能一字不差地复述出来。  
所谓的“活着”不过是依赖于呼吸机的维持，自主呼吸早就已经停止了。  
他几次张开嘴，却没能发出任何一个音节。  
“瓦……瓦洛佳……”  
哆嗦的嘴唇让他甚至说不出一个完整的句子，颤抖的字句飘散在病房里，眼泪破碎在他爱人的脸颊上。  
“我……”  
无声的冬雨终于落下，再也无法止住。  
他一直清楚，是他的执念绊住了所爱之人离去的脚步，纵使清楚那双眼睛再也无法睁开，他爱的人再也不可能醒来，他却依然固执地不愿放开手，执拗地拖住他，将他留在这个世间。  
但现在……  
够了，已经足够了，他不想让他再吃更多的苦了。  
更深地弯下身体，他将自己的唇印上对方的眉间，然后闭上眼睛，摁下那个按钮。  
在监视器长长的警告声中，他再也无力支撑自己的身体。

 

28、治不好的失眠  
凌晨两点半，尚沉浸在睡梦中的官邸里悄无声息，散发着甜美安然的气息。  
官邸主卧的双人床宽大舒适，柔软的床铺隐隐散发着阳光的味道，令人不由自主地感到安心与温暖。  
这栋屋子的主人裹着被褥蜷起身体，在本该美梦酣然的时刻神思清明，大睁着双眼瞪着漆黑房间的某处，毫无睡意。  
在那些往昔岁月里，爱人稳定规律的呼吸声总是如同催眠曲一般，陪伴夜半醒来的他再次入眠。  
若是他因噩梦而惊醒，一贯浅眠的爱人往往会被他的动静吵醒，然后在半梦半醒间摸索着找到他的手牢牢攥住，接着迷迷糊糊地挪动到紧贴在他身边的位置再继续睡去。  
现在却只剩下他一个人在这日复一日永无止境的长夜里辗转反侧，年复一年，孤枕难眠。

 

29、你离开后的十年  
索契宜人的气候无疑很适合度假或者养老，自从正式退职之后，这十几年间他踏足莫斯科的次数屈指可数，而自从那个人过世，他便再没有去过奥加廖沃。  
在外人看来，他的退休生活可谓丰富多彩、惬意舒适。冬季滑雪，夏日游泳，居住的官邸还附带私人温泉以及一个小型冰场，偶尔出现在公众视线中的他总是精神矍铄、面色红润，带着微笑注视镜头的样子看起来温和可亲。  
公众所不知道的是，镜头背后的他努力了整整十年，才令自己的生活变成如今的模样，他终于实现了十年前许下的诺言，笑着度过每一个没有他的日子。

 

30、直到死亡将我们分开  
他一直担心若是哪一天他先一步离开这个世界，那双他所喜爱的祖母绿眼睛是不是会慢慢黯淡，直到失去所有光彩。  
现在他知道他再也无需为此挂心，因为被留下的那个人是他。  
他一直以为人生唯一无法抗拒的只有“时间”，却不小心忘记了，命运无法阻挡的还有一件事，它的名字叫做“意外”。  
他摸了摸自己的脸颊，那里没有泪水。  
他猜想着那个人如今不过是陷在了永远无法醒来的甜蜜梦境里，无知无觉、再不会有烦恼忧愁。  
他完成了对那个人的承诺——永远陪伴在他身旁——那个人大概从未想过他能够真的实现这个诺言。  
令人意外的结局，是不是，季玛？


	2. 终末之时

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7、葬礼  
> 8、突如其来的眼泪  
> 12、如果我忘记了你  
> 共用答案

他并不确定这件事究竟是何时、又是如何发生的。  
只是等他确切的意识到的时候，他的世界已经失去了颜色。  
不，准确的说并不是“失去”，颜色依然“存在”——他可以分辨出来——只是他却再也无法“感受”到它们。  
他想，也许是自那一天开始的。  
是在那一天，他失去了他唯一的、全部的世界的所有。  
没有光明，没有黑暗。  
没有快乐，没有痛苦。  
只是什么都没有了，什么都不存在了。  
也是在那一天，他的人生失去了全部的意义和希望。

有谁递了什么东西到他的手里。  
他下意识地接过了抱在怀里，手指抚过，那是什么柔软的、光滑的，却又有着厚重质感的东西。  
对了，是丝织品——慢了那么两三拍之后，他反应过来。  
他们把这个给他是想让他做什么？  
他茫然地抬头环顾，映入眼帘的是一片暗色——那是大片大片穿着黑衣黑裤的人。

是谁的手按上了他的肩膀？  
他回过头，第一眼看见的是金棕色的头发。  
金色的……  
是谁曾经有着一头美丽的淡金色头发？  
是谁的一头金发慢慢夹杂进越来越多的银白？  
是谁斑白的头发渐渐化成了比寒霜还要苍凉的颜色？  
是谁呢？  
他突然想不起来。

那只手将他向前推去。  
他下意识地抗拒着，那里有着什么……  
有着什么他不想看见，不愿碰触的东西。  
可那股力量愈来愈大，他被迫着靠近。  
他试图闭上眼睛，却突然发现无法控制自己的身体。  
然后，他看见了。  
那是被娇艳欲滴的鲜花海洋围绕着的，有着能折射头顶巨大水晶灯炫目光彩的光可鉴人的表面，却又拥有比最深沉的暗夜还要漆黑颜色的棺木。

身后的那双手伸过来，握紧了他的手。  
如同牵线的玩偶，他被操控着，将怀抱里原本叠放整齐的丝织品提起、渐渐展开。  
那是一面织纹细腻的三色旗，曾经每一个日夜都陪伴在他身后、再熟悉不过的颜色和图样。  
他被那股力量裹挟着，越靠越近，终究还是看清了躺在那儿的那个人。  
那是，他此生挚爱的容颜。  
恬谧、安详，仿佛只是陷入了一个不愿醒来的甜美梦境。  
那曾经抚摸过不知多少次的脸颊看起来仍然淡染着薄薄的血色，曾经亲吻过不知多少次的嘴唇依然红润诱人。就好像……  
就好像在接下来未知的某一刹那，那个人就会睁开双眼，对他露出温柔如昔的笑容。  
手中的那面旗锦被彻底展开，然后缓缓将那个人的身形掩盖。

是了，他想起来了。  
那个人已经……再也不会醒来。  
再也不会称赞他、责备他，不会牵住他的手、揉乱他的头发，不会抚摸他的脸、无奈地亲上他的鼻尖。  
再也不会对他微笑、皱眉，不会捂住他的眼睛、吻上他的嘴角。  
再也不会……说爱他。

潮湿的水汽弥撒开来，模糊了他的视线，视野里的一切都被模糊、扭曲。  
恍惚间他似乎听见那个人用柔软的声音呼唤他的名字，就和过去无数次一模一样，语调里蕴含着彼此才明了的亲昵、混合着微不可觉的温柔。  
可他心底里那个疼痛到麻木的角落提醒着他，已经不可能了，再也不会有了。

他猛然用劲，挣脱了身后的那双手。  
即使他的双手依然无法遏制的微微颤抖，他也不愿意这最后能为那个人做的一件事，都要假手他人。  
这是最后一件事，他最后能做的一件事——为那个人盖上三色的旗锦。  
他小心翼翼，举止轻柔得就像是怕打扰那个人的沉眠。  
努力睁大眼睛，他竭尽全力不让眼泪落下。  
因为他知道，那个人最不喜欢的，就是看见他悲伤的表情。  
慢慢地弯下腰，他吻上那个人的额头，珍而重之。  
这是他所能拥有的最后。  
最后一个吻。  
嘴唇所接触到的肌肤是那么冰冷，没有丝毫的温度。  
那寒凉仿佛从相贴的地方蔓延开来，把心底最后明知不切实际却依然痴心妄想的飘渺希望彻底冻结粉碎，然后再一次提醒他，那个人已经不在。  
不在这里，不在这个世界，哪里也不在。

他依然清晰得记得在最后的时刻来临之前，那个人让他凑近了，他的耳朵就挨在那个人的嘴边。  
当那个人说话的时候，柔软的唇擦过他的耳轮，一呼一吸间带着他再熟悉不过的、温热潮湿的气息。  
那个说人，只有当这个时刻来临，他才终于能够说，在这个世界上，他最爱他，超过他爱这世上所有的一切。

温热的液体终于满溢出来，沾湿了的他睫毛，划过他苍白憔悴的脸，最后粉碎在那个人的嘴唇上，溅开一朵小小的水花。  
像是再也无法负荷更多，他仰起头，却依然无法阻止不停滚落而下的泪水。  
从身后袭来一股力量将他从棺木边用力拉开。  
回过头，他看见的他和那个人共同的、最好的朋友脸上不忍的表情。  
身体里似乎有什么东西在一瞬间粉碎了，他退开一步，突然蹲在地上，再也无法忍耐地嚎啕大哭。  
他的朋友、他的知音、他的导师、他的领路人、他的伙伴，他此生唯一的、最爱的人，把他一个人扔在了这个世界，让他孤零零的留在这个已经没有他的世界。  
他再也不能拥抱那个人、亲吻那个人，不能告诉那个人他究竟有多喜欢他、有多思念他。  
他再也不能对那个人说他爱他，再也不能……爱那个人。  
他哭得那么伤心，似乎要把一辈子的泪水都在今天流干，似乎这个世界上已经没有任何东西能够阻住他的哭泣。  
只是这个世界上，已经再也没有人会在他忍耐不了悲伤痛苦而哭泣的时候，吻去他滑落的泪水，吻上他湿润的眼角。再也没有……  
他所挚爱的那个人。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他活着的时候，他是前总统，是前总理，在他心里最爱的NO.1、NO.2、NO.3都是这个国家。  
> 只有当最后的那一刻他什么都放下了，他才终于有资格说，在这个世界上他最爱的是他。


End file.
